


Loving A Monster

by Mcfly93



Series: Love Me [2]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alpha!OMC, Apha!Jerry, Depression, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Charley, Vampires, blood everywhere, new towns, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcfly93/pseuds/Mcfly93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slowly falling in love with a monster who destroyed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel for the Fright Night fic that I’d made a long time ago, I just got this whole idea about their story even though Jerry is one son of a bitch from previous stories and always be (you going to hate this one too). If Mpreg is not of your preference, please slowly step away and don’t read the motherfucking fic thank you.  
> My inspiration mostly comes from my queen, Lana Del Rey because she’s beautiful and her songs connected to my soul and body. Honeymoon and Ultraviolence album is where the inspiration comes from, so listen to it and you’ll see why it is related to this story. I forgot my warning, this story can be a trigger as I put violence, cheating and stuff that most people dislike but this is how I like and write so I’m sorry in advance. 
> 
> Enjoy and brings lot of tissue cause I love drama and shit, basically I Lana del Rey all of my fic! It is unbetae’d, so for those who volunteer can PM or comment below.

 

   They move by midnight, where he can see billion of stars and moon enlightening their solitude night. The omega sits beside his ‘mate’, his alpha that going to be with him eternally in this dark elusive world. Old songs played in the radio, most of the artists in that channel are unknown to the young omega (he can only identify one or two of them since his mother heard it once at a time).

“We’re going to reach a new town in an hour, best get ready for meal kid”

A years ago, Charlie Brewster was just an omega male who wants to live in the normal world with the person he loves… but then, a beautiful yet dangerous catastrophe landed on him. An alpha only known as Jerry, envisioned like a god Greek statue with unknown lineage of his whereabouts; came into his life with his broad smile but holds hidden intention. The man took everything with brutes and merciless, leaving Charlie with no option and forced to mate with him in his first heat, the deadly consequences for entering his lair.

“We’re here”

The town is isolated from the city and the nearest facility is 5 miles away, just like his hometown back then. Dimmed with light, the residents sleep soundly in their bed without any warning of the incoming danger ahead of them. Jerry park his truck at the new house they manage to buy (the alpha actually kept a lot of cash in his bank account) in the online site.

“Home sweet home, dear”

Charley looks at the house, 2 storey house with standard necessities for the new movers. They enter the house and seems like the furniture and stuff still fits in their place perfectly, just need to polish up and cleaning then they can stay here. His alpha went upstairs to check the bedroom while he has gone to the kitchen and open the back door, nothing special but the grass has to be cut down. The omega goes upstairs and find Jerry at the balcony in the master bedroom, with a satisfying grin on his face.

“This town is going to be fun”

He can already foresee the future, spilling blood and disappearance of poor souls from this earth. Unwillingly taken by the monster whom he called as his mate, the frightening thing is…Charley slowly falling in love with the vampire. He can no longer live without a touch from Jerry, every small detail like when Jerry brought a bag of blood for him to drink or the time where two of them cuddling with each other as if the world is in their possession. The question remains the same, is the feeling mutual for the alpha? He lives with ferocious streak and ruthless towards his victim, there are moments when the victims pleading for help but all Charley can do is watch with silent tears.

“Poor unfortunate souls…” he murmurs.

A pair of hand snakes around his waist and Jerry’s head on his shoulder, it feels romantic and Charley can appreciate these little moments.

“I’m going to bring some whores to fuck and use them for our supply food, I suggest you do the same cause I won’t babysit your ass any longer.”

Is their bond have any meaning other than to make his heart clenches in pain and deal with the misery? Charley nods, obey to his alpha command but his mind rage with wild emotions to stop this sick play. That very night, Jerry fucked him hard and rough much to his disliking but that is just how they do it for the whole past years. Hard kisses without tenderness and the physical pain afterwards highly unbearable, red bruises scatters all over his body even though it heals very fast. The real nightmare begins its role in the next night….

“FUCK!”

“HARDER! FASTER!”

Those screams and moan of pleasure, Charley cover his ears and sit quietly in the corner of his bedroom. The four walls cannot withhold the woman’s voice and how Jerry groan for his release then end her alive with a venomous bite. Different women enter this house ever since they move last month, and lots of voices he can hear at the end of the hallway.

“Make it stop…”

It’s getting louder and the omega’s heart crushing down to pieces, hoping they’ll stop and Jerry would ask his forgiveness and promise to be his one. A dream he perished long time ago, but still…the slim possibility almost impossible. He wants to get out and feels the fresh air on his pale face, Jerry maybe his alpha but he did say Charley can do whatever what he wants because he’s tired living in jaded life.

“I’ll escape from this endless torture even though for night hours”

“AAAAAHHH!!!”

It can only mean one thing, Jerry had his meal. The frail omega takes his first shower and search for clothes that he could find in the closet. Determine for his night out, Charley opens the door and step out from the house with a single breath (ironic)

“Not bad”

He walks around and notice the similarities, his hometown used to be like this. Nice suburban areas and the neighbourhood helping out each other, he could remember all the fun and laughter back there. The immense pain in his heart cannot be contain, if only he could shed a tears and let all his emotions out.

“Whose there?”

The reality sucks him back and see a young officer staring back at him, Charley just stands there and do nothing. He must be on patrol for tonight.

“Are you okay there?”

The omega look at him with sad eyes, as if seeking for someone’s help. The strange officer approaches him to have a better look on the new face, what he finds is remarkable. The boy is beautiful with his flawless pale feature, a bit thin but nevertheless; an absolute perfection.

“What is your name?” he tried to act professionally, the male omega seems frighten. It shows clearly in his magnetic green eyes.

“Charley Brewster”

“Where do you live, Charley?”

Charley points at the end of the road and the officer nods his head, taking notes and write the information in the notebooks he have.

“So you’re the new resident here, surprising because I never saw your everywhere”

He keep quiet and listen all the chatters, it’s already 3AM and thirst for blood arise. His eyes averted to the officer’s neck and imagine how delicious the taste like especially a young and healthy man blood. He didn’t realize when the new officer standing tall in front of him and their eyes met with an inch.

“I’m sorry but I have to go”

“Wait…”

He runs and leaves the officer alone, some part of Charley reminds him to become human. Finally back to the house, he shuts the door and quickly gone to the bedroom.

“I can’t do it.”

“Charley”

He gazes up and watch Jerry smouldering eyes on him, worst conclusions immediately appear in his mind. Is Jerry going to kill him? Or another episode of his mental cruelty?

“You’re gone without telling me”

Charley hesitates but he answer “It is you who gave me permission to go out”

“True, but I can see you didn’t have your meal yet”

He looks down and lies “I’m not hungry”

Suddenly, Jerry yanks up his wrist and thrown to the bed. The alpha on top of him, tiny dust of concerns and annoyed by Charley’s behaviour.

“Stubborn omega”

They kiss and went downhill, couple of thrusts and Charley get a taste of the woman’s blood in his mouth.

 

   Two months passed since the incident, Charley starts to feel nauseas and pain in the stomach. It’s been two weeks and he had no idea what are the causes. He throws up again and back to his bed while Jerry is out there, probably look for another whore to feed.

“What is happening to me?’

     The symptoms he had match only for one thing, but he has to be sure. He decides to go out and buy himself that item. Swift movements across the road and he manage to find a market nearby, he seek out at the medical sections and found what he looking for. Unexpected things happen when he meet again the officer at the counter.

“Seems like destiny unite us once again.”

He just watch the officer’s face, Charley almost drink his blood. What a disgusts to find himself yearning for blood, but it’s the only way for him to survive.

“Officer Jayden Ward at your service”

He cannot control his lust and try to avoid the man as soon as possible, the cashier gives the money change and Charley hastily leaves the market with the item in his hand. Someone pulls his bicep and turn him to face Officer Ward.

“It’s the second time you try to ditch me”

“Please, I have to go home officer” his voice sounds like a whisper.

“I know you’re in trouble, Charley. I can’t stop thinking about it ever since I’ve met you that day”

Damn why alpha got all the superhuman strength?

“I’m dangerous, just let me go.”

The grips tighten and Charley so sure it could break his arms.

“I won’t until you tell me what is troubling you.”

The omega really want to tell how he wish to be free from the monster’s grasp, living in a shadow with vicious lust of blood. Oh, it could be heaven but Jerry is the man he’s in love with and he wouldn’t dare to betray his only love.

“I am fine, don’t worry about me” fake smile to convince the officer to move on from his life.

Officer Ward finally release his skinny arm and he flinch backwards, at least he get away this time.

“Let me send you home, it is almost midnight and dangerous to be out here alone”

He should be the one be careful, hanging around with a vampire. Charley enter the officer’s car and sit quietly at the passenger seat, Jayden comes later after he write down again in the notebook. The new alpha drives to the residence place and he just watch the house one by one, soon will be the victim and no one’s able to help them.

“You daydreaming”

“I’m sorry.”

He adjusts his seat and look down, doesn’t want to make the alpha annoy with his attitude. Jerry despise him when he did that, said it’s a waste of time and his dream is gone forever. Officer Ward notice the change but he silence about it, scared it will trigger something else. So much mystery about Charley and he desire to dig out the omega’s biggest secret.

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again and welcome to the second chapter of the story, I tried my best to keep updated as I promised from the previous chapter. Anyway, sit back, enjoy and don't forget to check your emotions cause it's about to go down from here.
> 
> Jerry is a full alpha vampire but Charley is still in phase to become full vampire, his denial towards drinking blood slows his transformation. So, he has bit left human trait.

They arrives in front of his house, only one light present at the master bedroom while all of them is pitch black. Officer Ward look at him with worry, the omega absolutely have trouble in home because he is so fragile like a little boy who lost in the wood.

"Thank you for sending me here officer, good night."

"You live here alone?"

His tongue-tied for a moment, should he tell the officer he's here with one of the most dangerous monster that ever alive in this planet? He simply say…

"I am here with my mate officer, good night again"

Jayden watch Charley from the car until he close the main door shut, mate? He then realize there's something else in the scent that he tried to ignore. A solid scent he able to distinguish after Charley left him alone, an alpha. Not an ordinary alpha, far more dominant and aggressive one based from what he sense. Since the day he met Charley, he cannot stop thinking about him that he could lose his insanity. The urge to protect and keep the weak omega from danger, new found feelings he never thought he had.

"You're confusing me, omega."

Meanwhile, Charley immediately run off to the toilet and pee then wait if it works. Five minutes gone and the result come as he expected ought to be, he is pregnant. This innocent child will born in vile life and forever live in darkness realm, no happiness or love from his own father. He touch his flat stomach, knowing there's a sign of life in the womb.

"Daddy is going to take care of you, gives all the love you want and avoid any harm"

He smiles and feel genuinely happy despite all the craziness in his past, to become a mother is a new region for him. Charley always imagines himself as a caring mother, supports him/her no matter what sex. Vows history will not repeat just like what happen between their parents, Charley hugs his stomach and gives the unborn child endless promises. Jerry deserves the truth, he got an heir he wanted. Hope begin to climbs in Charley's heart, this child would change their relationship. Maybe his alpha finally change his perspectives and be more faithful for their future family.

"I can't wait to tell your father, junior"

Suddenly, bursts of excitement flowing through his veins. How he should break the news? Jerry is not home yet, he plan to surprise him with test result he got just now. Charley waits patiently for his husband to come home, it is almost 2AM and he should be at home by now. The telephone rings at the living room and Charley pick it up.

"Hello"

"Kid, I'm going to sleep in somewhere else. Don't bother to wait."

The alpha hung up the phone and Charley slumps down in blubbering mess, how could he ruin Charley's moment of happiness with one call? It's unfair! He can hear the screams again from their bedroom, the sound of sex when Jerry brings his victim to the house.

"Stop it…"

It resonance over and over again, the melody of laughter and giggles that haunts him every single day. Is he not enough for Jerry's satisfaction for lust? So foolish of him to falls in love with a bastard, but the heart want what it wants. He ended up in his own bedroom, with hand on his stomach and sniffles to his endless slumber.

At Day, Jayden try to find the information about Charley Brewster. He got the basics, but then he stumbles into one article.

"Omega male missing!"

24th March 2011

An omega male named Charley Brewster apparently missing mysteriously after his mother leaved him for presentations call in Oklahoma, last seen was 13 March 2011. Any useful finding can be contact through XXX-XXXX-XXX

Charley listed in missing person but Jayden seen him, even though it's weird he only comes out in night. He intends to confront this matter and demand some explanation from the boy himself, his mother must be worried sick about him without knowing her son whereabouts.

"I must go and find him"

He had a plan tonight, Jayden will wait at the neighbourhood and see if Charley is going out today. Curiosity still lingering in his mind, who is Charley's mate? He never met him, but the instincts in him could tell that he is a dangerous one and innocent Charley had to come with him.

"I'll save you Charley"

X

Charley's eyes shot open and realize he had a bad nightmare, the memories from the past couldn't go away. It is stuck like a glue and repeating films all over again, won't stop until he succumbs to those nightmares. The pregnant omega notice something, ray of sunlight seeping through the window. Long time ago, he would rather stay in room and stare at the computer. Now, he want to feel and embraces in his soul.

"Can I touch you?"

His hands feels the hotness of the light, pain starts radiating throughout his body but Charley doesn't care. Is he brave enough to end his own suffering? Jerry don't mind if he died, the alpha would think one less burden to lift. He's free and able to fuck any bitches he want, while Charley and the baby would be gone from this world.

"Baby…"

This poor, sweet and innocent unborn child of him and Jerry. He rubs his stomach and cry silently, unfair their child couldn't live normal and happy just like other kids. Such a bad mother he is to kill his own flesh, especially with the one he loves.

"I'm sorry baby, daddy is wrong."

In front of him, stood Jerry Dandridge with his singlet and jeans. Charley wipes his tears and stare back at him, not knowing what happen next.

"I can smell you."

"What?'

"You're pregnant."

Oh, he able to uncover Charley's pregnancy without spilling the beans out. Of course, Jerry is an old alpha and have super scents and probably come across with same situation as his. The only difference, he is carrying Jerry's heir in his womb and he stupid enough not detecting his alpha movements. Jerry forcefully grabs his thin wrist and see the damage he done, not bad enough but still there's a sign of burn. He growls and starts to lick Charley's hand with cautious, the omega gapes his mouth and try to escape but useless. His gaze straight to Jerry and his licking, why he doing this? After couple of minutes, it is done.

"If you do this again, I won't be kind anymore"

The alpha vampire thrown his omega to bed and eyes pitch black like wormhole ready to suck the whole universe. Charley not ready for this.

"Hurt the baby, I instantly kill you Charley. You're not the only one."

Jerry don't really about him much, only for his children. Charley is disposable, one he can let go once he satisfied and find another one for replacement. That hurts, a lot….

"I'm not, he's our baby"

"Mine"

It stings, no 'us' in Jerry's dictionary definition of family. Only him and his future boy, no Charley in the picture. God, how awful that is. As usual, bed equals with sex and Jerry unusual rougher than he used to be. Maybe he's mad because Charley want to kill his baby or something Charley always yields for: Jerry mad because he loves him. What he missed is Jerry stay besides him and wide grin on his handsome face when Charley adorably wrinkle his nose.

"I'll protect you both"

He kissed Charley's temple and walk out from the house to feed human's blood again. This time, Jerry provides extra blood for Charley so he's healthy enough to take care of the baby. The kid pale like ghost and deny his encouragement to join him and drinks blood together. Stubborn child.

X

Officer Jayden Ward waits in his car, he park few houses away from Charley so the omega will not aware of his presence. It's night but no sign of Charley, odd. Couples of hours went by and still no life sign in Charley's house. He cannot help if Charley doesn't show up and waste of time consider how long he stayed here.

"Where are you?"

Finally he gives up, Charley not going out tonight. Some part of him disappointed because Charley is nowhere to be seen and justice not serves. The main part is, Jayden only want to have a nice conversation with his dreamy omega and claim Charley as his mate.

"What was I thinking?"

The feelings he have become something more than pure obsessions.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep updating asap so this one is fresh from the oven lol


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get straight to the point shall we? Jayden finally get a chance to meet Jerry and things get unpleasant.  
> Disclaimer: I have no rights against Fright Night movie or whatsoever, just an angst girl with melancholy complex.

                Two months living in this neighbourhood and people keep disappearing mysteriously, the officer had no idea where their body could’ve gone. Last night, another report of a missing person, this time it’s Mrs. Morell’s daughter, Rachel; whose gone after went out to meet her friends. Jayden think some of the plausible possibilities, wild animals is not that clever to hide tracks and usually leave the victim’s body somewhere and don’t forget thirteen cases had been filed since it happen. He couldn’t make any sense what things can rapidly turn this peaceful neighbourhood into a bloody massacre? 

“Charlie”

Strange, he hadn’t seen him for a couple of days and it worried the new sheriff. Fear clearly shown in the omega’s eyes when they first met, timid with hints of anxiety. All he knew that Charley came with his alpha mate, the one he never met or known since the beginning of the day they lived here. Mentioning the alpha though, something is unsettling about him. They never meet before but from what he can observed from Charley’s behaviour….that man surely a bad news.

“Maybe I should go to their house and ask some question”

It is not a bad option since everyone in the neighbourhood gave their statement regarding on the disappearance, except them. The man takes his hat and gone to his car, making his way to have the official meeting to the new resident. Maybe with the information, he can saves Charley from the foul man. It almost night but he had a job to do.

________________________________________X_________________________________________

      Charley wakes up in the morning, it is rare for him because he usually woke at night. The window shut tight and big curtain covers the sun ray, he missed the light. Still remembers that he was playing under the sunlight with his mother, she probably out there looking for his omega son. Tears slowly falling down to his cheeks, now he also become the mother of the son he’s about to born for the next seven months. Is it love to have a baby with someone who forced bond with them? He obviously knows the answer, despite his horrendous attitude towards the omega….there are also the times he can appreciate besides the vampire. He look back at the window, wondering how it feels like to feel the ray under his skin again. If he dies, will Jerry mourn for his loss? Charley open the curtain slowly and see the ray enter their house as if it’s welcome to the house. He want to feel the pain, just like the first time.

“Can I touch you again?”

The omega notice his skin pale like a ghost (the irony), no colour and the last time he sees himself was 2 years ago when the horrible tragedy happen. He never again watch his face, as time goes by…he maybe forgets how he looks like. His hand reaching the sunlight, light touch cause him a severe consequences. The pain is unbearable, it burning him alive but Charley want something more. As if he can ease the excruciating sickness he had, every time he heard someone moaning his alpha’s name in pleasure in their bedroom. Different man and woman comes to their house and have quick fuck before eaten by his mate (and him), he can understand the reason but it still hurt. Why Jerry cannot have him alone? Always with strangers and laugh with them even though he never did that with Charley?  The throbbing pain on his hand…so delicious.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BOY?”

Jerry forcefully grab his burned hand, it almost turn blackish and mildly hint shown the flesh inside of it.  The alpha glares deadly to the male omega, clearly saying ‘you’re going to pay for this’ in that eyes. Charley is scared what might happen next, harsh slap on his face might be the answer.

“Do you want to die Charley? Too bad cause I won’t allow you until you give me an heir.”

He once again thought “is this the attention that I want from him?”

“Only I will kill you when time comes”

Charley cannot deny the power of his alpha as he takes him again and again, he must be a masochist for asking this kind of treatment.

“Stay with me…”

It barely a whisper and Charley close his eyes and lulled to sleep from his exhaustion. He misheard it, Charley sure of it.

  Jayden open the car’s door after driving like one hour from the head office, so this is the house. It is not usual, it had the same design just like another but he got this uneasy feeling around it. Walks to the front door, he rings the bell three times and waiting for someone to show up.  Where is the owner of the house? Where is Charley? He want to push again the button when a click sound of the door and someone stand in front of him. The man has good body proportions and Jayden cannot lie that this man has a handsome face. So, this is Charley’s mate.

“Greetings, I am Officer Jayden Ward from the sheriff office. I would like to ask some questions about the disappearance of people living in this place.”

The man grins, perfect line teeth nicely arrange shown to the new sheriff.

“Ah, Jerry Dandridge; the new resident with my mate. Charley, come here”

The alpha hears the soft footstep from the upstairs, somehow Jayden’s mood lighten up when he can see Charley in his eyesight. The omega offers him a smile and he smiles back with earnest.

“How are you Charley?”

Charley looks down “I’m fine, thanks”

The other alpha look at them with surprise “I presume that you two know each other?”

“Kind of, just a short acquaintance. Can I come in?”

“Sure”

He enters the house and notice it is really dark, Charley opens the light and suddenly it brighter than before. They sit on the couch and his eyes are caution.

“What do you want for a drink, sheriff?”

“I’m comfortable with anything Mr. Dandridge.”

“Charley, bring the sheriff some juice that I bought earlier”

Jayden just watch the omega quietly walk himself to the kitchen, the alpha in front of him just grin and look at him with his razor sharp teeth.

“So officer, I assume you want to ask something”

_He must be careful with this man_

“Right, l think you two heard about the recent cases of neighbour suddenly vanish without a trace”

The man stare at him and lean back, taking his time to answer

“It’s a misfortune event to have your own family to get taken away”

“Let me straight to the point, Mr. Dandridge. Where were you when this thing happen?”

Jerry smirks _seems like this little alpha is desperate for an answer_

His gaze turn when Charley come with the apple juice, each of them neatly pour into the glass. Jerry grab Charley’s waist and ‘oomph’ sound from the small omega as he sits down beside Jerry.

“I’m have night shift job at the city, dealing with the heavy stuff and have a good day rest at noon”

The sheriff eyes can’t help but notice hand on Charley’s waist, how fragile and vulnerable he is under his alpha. His protective sense begin to rumble and how bad he want to take Charley from this bad man. Back to the question then. Jayden doesn’t notice the glare Jerry give towards him.

“You’re not working today then, Mr. Dandridge?”

“Jerry, I do not like someone to call me with that name. My work shift is flexible, I only come when my boss think it’s necessary”

The young sheriff writes some note and ask several more questions before he finally finish, one thing for sure; he does not like the man’s presence.

“I need your permission if I can ask Charley about the case”

Jerry’s “mate” seems startle and look down on the floor

“Charley, the sheriff want to ask you some question and he’s not going to eat you”

The alpha persuade Charley with words when he agrees to cooperate with Jayden. He awkwardly sit opposite of him and try to look him in the eyes. Such a weird things but beautiful indeed. Jerry excuse himself for a while

“Charley, we meet again after you successfully avoid me”

“I’m sorry, sheriff”

Charley’s scent distracts him from asking questions, it is more potent and sweet with the hint of citrus and forest that he recalled back when he was young. Not letting this one go easily.

“No need formality, call me Jay. I just want to ask why you went out at 3AM a few weeks ago.”

He shook up by the question and plays with his thumb, something is wrong but the omega reluctantly give the truth answer.

“I…just need some fresh air, nothing so serious about it”

“Is it?”

Charley nervously say “yeah”

No, he cannot actually tell Jayden the truth behind it. That would be absolutely ridiculous for the young sheriff to believe vampire exist and he is one of them. Jerry is out but he can hear the whole conversation between them and analyse every movements made from Charley. Jayden not worth the risk…not yet.

“I can’t help if you keep acting like this, Charley”

“I’m not a person that in needs for help” _please mend my dying heart_

“I don’t believe you, I’ll find a way”

“I…”

Jerry walks in with a grin on his face, an apple freshly bite on his hand. Charley is aware of that look and he’s scared for whatever in his alpha’s mind.

“I think it’s time for you to leave, Mr. Ward”

The man opens the door for him, clearly that his presence unwanted in this house. Jayden is not commit defeat when knowing the Charley’s situation, but for this time he will surrender. He stand up and make himself to the front door, the omega and his alpha watch his departure.

“I’ll come back for more question if anything happen, good day gentlemen”

The couple watch the sheriff drives his car to the station when Jerry immediately pull Charley’s arm and push him against the wall. Jerry smells the alpha’s scent on his omega, he’s not a fool when one is interested in what is belong to him. Just like previous town, there’s always one guy hope that he can take Charley away from Jerry and dream to be bonded with him once he got the precious omega. First, he’ll ask some simple questions to Charley.

“Why the fuck he knew who you are?” the tone a bit harsh but it is necessary.

“We met when I go out at the other day”

“And you don’t spare me details omega?”

“I thought it is not important because I think we will never meet again”

He need to teach him a lessons.

“Listen here boy, if that sheriff ever knows on what is going in this town…I won’t hesitates to kill him. You can play the helpless omega role Charley and make the alpha bows down but you’ll never forget that you’re mine.”

Such tone sends shiver up to his tailbone, Charley actually feel happy when Jerry said that he only belongs to him and no one else. It doesn’t hurt when he has the right on hoping Jerry admit that he loves the omega.

“Yes, Jerry”

“Next week, we will have first check up on the baby.”

Charley looks up to him “Do we have to go to the hospital?”

“No, it will be done here. I have someone that expert in vampire’s pregnancy”

Whoever comes next week, Charley can only pray their baby is in good health.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I just finished the chapter and the plot thickens. Actually, I apologized for not updating for so long because it is hard after my father’s death while in my last semester. It gave a huge impact in my life, I would try to update but I cannot promise if its fast. Just PM me or whatever if you wanna ask or gives suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> The story stuck in my head and I need to write it down, it'll be update daily so tomorrow shall be done! still dunno what route I will take with this, stay tuned!


End file.
